1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modem with a voice message function, and more particularly, to a modem system having a voice message function of generating voices corresponding to a calling tone, an answering tone and a series of handshake operations, in which one modem calls another modem, answers thereto, exchanges parameters and digital data between them and terminates a connection between them, and a control method therefor.
Herein, a modem is a device which can exchange data between computers with a combination modulator and demodulator at each end of a telephone line to convert binary digital information to audio tone signals suitable for transmission over the line, and vice versa.
2. Background of the Invention
Handshaking is generally performed as follows: a user modem (called a source modem below) can be connected to another modem (called a destination modem below) by making a phone call while using a computer keyboard. The destination modem sends an answering signal to the source modem. As the source modem receives the answer signal from the destination modem, communication parameters are exchanged between the source modem and the destination modem. After the exchanging of the communication parameters is finished, communication data is exchanged between the source modem and the destination modem. When the communication data exchanging is completed, if the modem connection is intended to be terminated, the source modem transfers an off-hooking signal to the destination modem to end the modem connection. Then, the destination modem sends a connection terminating signal to the source modem, thereby cutting off the connection between them.
The conventional modem generates machine signaling sounds which are not readily recognized during the process of performing a connection between modems, the signaling of the connection termination, a series of the handshake operation, for example, the parameter exchanging, the data exchange, etc., in which the machine signaling sound is called a modem tone including a calling tone, an answer tone, a handshake, etc. The modem tone is a type of noise which causes an uncomfortable feeling to one listening to these tones being generated. In order to avoid the generation of the noise, users often disable the speaker generation of the modem tone, but in that case the user has a problem in that the operation state of the modem is not recognizable. That is, by listening to the generated tones the user can usually identify when a connection is unsuccessful and can then attempt to place the call again but if the speaker is disabled then such an identifying process is not as easily performed.
In order to resolve these problems and disadvantages, an object of the invention is to provide a modem system having a voice message function of generating voices corresponding to a calling tone, an answering tone and a series of handshakes, which one modem calls another modem, answers thereto, exchanges parameters and digital data between them and termination of the connection between them.
The other object of the invention is to provide a modem system having a voice message function for storing voice messages and modifying/revise the voice messages stored to assist the voice message function thereof, thereby facilitating the operation state of the modem to be identified.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modem system having a remote function flag for remotely enabling the voice message function thereof.